


A Spy and A Soldier Try to Keep a Secret

by Staria82



Series: Daily Pic Imagines [9]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Steamy Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staria82/pseuds/Staria82
Summary: No one knows Nat & Steve have a thing going on. Can they keep it a secret at Tony's wedding?





	A Spy and A Soldier Try to Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, the whole Banner/Nat thing never happened, so I'll keep writing about Steve & Nat forever.
> 
> Part of a series of quick and short fics based on images that my friend sends me. They are meant to be quick daily writing practice so a lot of them are just snippets of whatever I associate with the image.

 

The day was finally here. It was Tony and Pepper’s wedding, a one hundred thousand  dollar affair to which anybody that’s anybody got invited. 

Steve and Natasha wanted to go as each others dates but Nat was already going with Clint and Steve with Wanda. They had settled on dates long before this whole thing between them began. Besides, no one knew there even was a thing between them. 

Natasha had declared it would be fun. Steve wasn’t too sure. 

She said it would be fun to pretend nothing was going on between them. Steve thought he could play along for just one day, until he saw her in the body-clinging black dress. He promised to himself to keep his hands away from Natasha, but now he wasn’t too sure.

\--- 

The reception had been going well into the evening and so far Natasha had behaved. Well, except for the sultry looks she would give Steve whenever their eyes met. He tried to ignore her but a combination of the looks and the dress were driving him crazy. All he wanted was to have his way with her. 

Whenever he took a peek at Natasha’s table, she was always ready to blow him a kiss, to which Clint would laugh. On one occasion even Clint blew him a kiss.

“Steve, are you ok?” asked Wanda, “You’ve been distracted all evening. If you’re bored we can go, this is not my type of thing anyway.”

“No, I’m fine.” Steve said, distractedly looking towards Natasha’s general direction for the hundredth time.

“Why did you ask me to be your date to this thing when you obviously wanted to come with someone else?” asked Wanda, smiling mischievously at Steve, “Everyone must have noticed by now that you only have eyes for her.”

To which Steve stammered trying to come up with an answer.

“I just need some fresh air. It’s hot in here,” he said, pulling at the collar of his three-piece suit.

\---

He chuckled to himself once he found a corner to hide because Natasha was already waiting for him there. 

She gave him a smoldering look followed by a smile, “So, Wanda onto us?”

“Clint seems to be in on this whole thing. What happened to keeping it secret?” said Steve, smiling back at her.

“It’s still secret,” she said, getting closer to him. She softly laid a hand on his chest as she pressed her whole body against his. She had meant to tease him some more, but the warm feeling of his body against hers made her forget all about her plans. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him like it was the first time she had been allowed to touch him.

Steve kissed her back, not wanting her to ever stop kissing him like this. There was a nagging voice in the back of his head that told him that they could get caught, but he pushed it back and away from his mind.

He raised her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making her dress hike up her thighs. Steve explored the exposed flesh while he trailed kisses down her neck. 

Natasha responded by tangling her fingers in his hair. Steve’s hand kept trailing up her thighs, slowly moving towards her inner thigh. His only desire to get what he’s been craving all day.

Steve heard a faint noise. The scrapping sound of shoes against concrete.

Steve turned around to see Bruce trying to back away from the scene.

“So, um, I guess this is a thing now?” said Bruce, nervously smiling as he looked from Steve to Natasha, “That’s cool. You can carry on with your… activities.” 

Steve tried to come up with something but after the awkward silence that followed he decided to just stay quiet. Natasha untangled herself from Steve out of ideas of how to cover this. It was pretty obvious they were making out. 

It was Nat that finally mumbled, “Thanks, Bruce. Let’s keep this between us,” as she straightened her dress.

“No, yeah. I didn’t want to see this anyway,” said Bruce, smiling apologetically before walking away.

Steve couldn’t help but to laugh at the whole situation as Natasha stood in the same spot looking baffled.

“It’s not funny, Steve. He’s going to tell Tony. You know how good he is at keeping secrets.”

“Nat, it’s ok. They were going to find out eventually,” said Steve, still laughing at being caught making out like two horny teenagers.

“You’re right,” said Natasha, as she tried not to laugh. 

But the thing is, his boyish smile was too charming. Even for Natasha. She laughed because seeing him laugh at something like this make her insides melt. She was falling for him hard and there was nothing she could do about it but to laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A few comment would be nice if you liked it.


End file.
